Dear Diary
by leroyjenkinsthe45th
Summary: A short story that speculates what would happen if Ofelia would have had a diary while living with her father-in-law during the post-spanish civil war. R&R Si tengo cualquier petición con mucho gusto voy a escribir en español.
1. Chapter 1

Diary: Monday

Mom will not quit bleeding. At least in my dreams.

Its early the morning so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't stop my hands from trembling and my eyes were just a little bloodshot, so the cold water felt good against my face. I changed clothes and took the time to right in you sweet diary. Afterwords I went into my Mom's room, usually she's on bed rest but last night I heard the doctor and captain talking; She needed some "fresh air". It is indeed a beautiful day outside.

Diary: Tuesday

Things are good, nothing serious going on. Mom is back to laying in bed all day. She said the baby was still keeping her up at night, I'll be happy when my brother is born; he's giving my Mom a lot of problems. If I could get rid of my brother to stop the problems I swear I would, but it's just not that simple. I just want Mom to be happy.

Afternoon: I'm really starting to worry diary, the Faun seem really mad that I ate a couple of stupid grapes. He got really mad and said that I couldn't be a princess anymore. If I can't be a princess Mom can't be the queen! I'll figure something out, I have a weird feeling the Faun isn't done with me.

Diary: Wednesday

Something really bad happened today; early in the morning the captain found the resistance. Or at least some of them, I only got to see this one guy: his feet were dragging a trail of blood and he refused to look up so I didn't get to see his face. He really looked like he needed help and he certainly wasn't going to get it. Oh diary, I hope they don't do anything too bad to him. He's just fightning for what he believes in, just like the captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary: Thursday

Moms going to burst any day now. She looks like someone took the ration supply and stuck it all in her stomach. But, she's just as beautiful as ever, just sad. Who knows, maybe today will be the day. I'm writing so early in the morning because I just woke up from another bad dream, I can see the sun starting to rise above the trees that seem to be guarding us from the outside world, so I guess there's no point in going back to sleep. In my dream there's screaming coming from my Mom's bedroom, and everytims I try to go into the room the captain just pushes me back and tells me to go away. So I just sit on the cold, dusty floor and wait. Then it gets worse, after a couple of moments I hear an explosion and someone says "the baby's here". After that there's a pregnant pause (no pun intended diary).Then there's blood. Blood everywhere! Blood in the hallways, covering the floor, and its all over my clothes. The baby cries from inside the room and then the dream is over.

That's what I woke up to today. Fortunately nothing like that is going to happen. I got myself out of bed and went through the same boring routine of washing my face, going to the kitchen to eat breakfast, today I could finally receive the privelege of being able to walk outside again. Yesterday the maid wouldn't let me go outside. I could tell something was going horribly wrong. There was screaming, yelling, even sounds of crushing coming from the ration-building. Maid had her eye closed and teeth clenched as she told me to go back up upstairs, it would "all be over soon".

Oddly enough, she was right. You can hear the birds chirping and the wind blowing against our house. Kind of a deadly silence, but still. Silence none the less.

Afternoon: I swear diary this is might be the last time I get to write to you for a couple of days. Moms in labor, and they won't let me go inside. I just keep pacing hallways, then after a while I went back to you to write this.

I think I'm going to go back and sit by the captain now, my pacing was making me nervous. And that not good for either of us.

Later: I have to talk to something! I can't believe it, I can't believe it! MOM DIED. She died! I'm never going to see her again, I...


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it. This book needs a happy ending. No, I'm not Ofelia. To the disgust of everyone, Ofelia was killed by the captain late at night, yesterday. I'm Mercedes: the maid of Mr. Vidal and company. Understand, I'm not trying to add. Just simply finishing what Ofelia started.

Shortly after the death of her Mother, Ofelia took her brother and tried to run away. I'm not for sure we're she was going. We found her at the labyrinth, dead. Without her brother, we suspect he was taken by Captain Vidal considering the fact that we found the baby in the Captain's arms. Thereforetee we assume she was shot by her own step-father. She was such a sweet girl, and whatever she was doing she had the best intentions. If there any one person caught in the middle of this that didn't deserve to die, it was Ofelia.

I don't know if anyone will ever read this, and if no one does that's just fine. But, I know that wherever Ofelia is... she is much happier there than she was here. Her brother would be so proud.

Ofelia, we will meet you on the other side.

We love you.


End file.
